While searching for information, a user enters a search query (formed by keywords) into a search engine, and the search engine returns, typically, multiple search results. In this case, for a single search query, the search engine provides multiple search results. Each of the search results may be presented as a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), and a search summary is provided for each search result (e.g., URL). The search summary for a search result provides some detailed information about the search result.
With a search engine returning multiple search results, the user has to refer to multiple URLs to get the detailed information. For example, if a user is searching for “top news of 2012”, the search results may include: one URL showing “Top 10 Stories”, and another URL showing “Top 15 News Stories”. In this example, some content is common in the search summaries and/or documents associated with the different URLs.
That is, different URLs associated with different documents may have some content in common and some content that is different. As a user opens each URL, some content may be redundant, while some content may be new.